I Don't Know I'll Figure It Out Later
by Sockey
Summary: NOT SHONEN-AI OR A XIAOYIN! It's about Jin and my O.C., Lady (that's her name). Plot will develop as I write it . . . I'm just writing this one 'cause I'm bored with my higher quality fics . . .


Hi, peoples! The good news is that this story is NOT shonen-ai OR a Xiaoyin! Isn't it absolutely amazing??? Unfortunately, though, this is an average, run-of-the-mill, ultra-cliché fic about Jin, and I am only writing it because I am super, uber bored. This means that it will probably have a plot that was not well thought out, shallow characters, bad dialogue, and the oh-so-cliché stolen kiss. Hopefully, though, I can STILL manage to capture your interest.holds out open jar . . . your interest flies by . . . WHA-HA! NOW I have you just here I want you! snatches your interest in the jar, screws on lid Your interest is MINE! Bwahahahahahaha!!! ahem ANYWAY . . . now that I have captured your interest, you cannot escape me (unless you learn the secrets of Monica, the Village Obsessive/Compulsive . . .)!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Namco . . . YET. Once I put my diabolical toaster- bomb plan into action, I SHALL RULE THE WORLD! Then I will have whoever was responsible for the costumes and storylines in Tekken 4 DRAGGED INTO THE STREET AND SHOT BY A LYNCH MOB ARMED WITH TORCHES AND PITCHFORKS seethe.  
  
STORYTIME!!! children gather 'round while my soulless minions hand out popcorn but NOT soda pop! Bwahahaha . . .)  
  
. . . crickets chirp . . . AHHHHHH!!! I'M HAVING WRITER'S BLOCK ON A STORY I'M ONLY WRITING BECAUSE I'M BORED!!! calms down Okay . . . let's try this again . . . YES! The little adventure my friend and I had just gave me an idea . . . maniacal laugh  
  
My Lady   
  
Sachi says: Is Beatrice doing her homework?  
  
"Say yes! Say yes!" pleaded Lady.  
  
Jin – THE ALMIGHTY LIGHTNING BOLT OF DOOM!!!: Erm . . . no.  
  
"Ohhh, you suck," Lady grumbled.  
  
Jin – THE ALMIGHTY LIGHTNING BOLT OF DOOM!!!: Erm . . . I mean . . . yes?  
  
Sachi says: Are you sure?  
  
Jin – THE ALMIGHTY LIGHTNING BOLT OF DOOM!!!: No.  
  
Sachi says: Make sure she's doing her homework.  
  
"Well, I don't have my world civ book which need for my homework so I can't do it anyway . . ." explained Lady. "She doesn't need to know that you have one . . ." "Actually, I lost mine anyway—" "Really???" she inquired, puzzled "Yeah." "But I know where it is—" "You do??? Where is it?" "No, no!" objected Lady, pointing at the computer screen. "You lost it! You lost it!" "But I need that book!" "I'll tell you where it is later! Just tell her you lost it!" So Jin reiterated the problem to Lady's mother.  
  
Sachi says: Does she have any other homework she can work on?  
  
Jin looked back at Lady. "I'm thinking," she answered, looking thoughtful.  
  
Jin – THE ALMIGHTY LIGHTNING BOLT OF DOOM!!!: She's thinking.  
  
"I don't think so . . ." she finally replied, still sounding unsure.  
  
Jin – THE ALMIGHTY LIGHTNING BOLT OF DOOM!!!: She doesn't think so.  
  
Sachi says: Okay.  
  
Sachi says: 'Bye!  
  
Sachi logged off. Jin promptly whirled on Lady. "Okay, now I'll tell you where your world civ book is," she asserted, reading his mind.  
"Yeah, where is it?"  
"It's in the family—no, wait! The . . . the . . . what's the other one? Ummm . . . living room!" she shouted, pointing a triumphant finger. "It's in . . . um . . . one of those rooms . . . Let me think . . . I can't remember which one is which! It's by your grandfather's laptop . . . stuff. Um . . ."  
That would be the living room."  
"Yes! It's in the living room! Wait . . . it might be the family room . . . I'm so confused! It's the not white room . . . Ugggh! Let's just go upstairs and figure it out!" With that, the two of them raced up the staircase. At the top of the stairs, Jin asked: "Left or right?" Lady veered left. They hurried past the kitchen and into a room where the big screen TV was on and blaring with no one watching it. Lady walked over to an end table. "Here it is!" she exclaimed . . . but then she looked down and realized that the book was not to be found. "Where did it go?" she cried frantically. "What did the cleaners do with it???" The cleaners were blamed for everything that became lost in the mansion. Jin calmly strode over to the table, displaced some papers, and revealed the book hiding beneath it. "There it is!" The pair then retired to the kitchen and grabbed cans of pop from the open package left out on the counter. "Well, that was an adventure . . ." Jin mused benignly. "So . . . which room is it???"  
  
Bet'cha wanna know which room it was . . . Well, tough noogies! You're going to have to read the next chapter to find out. Please review . . .  
  
Sockey FISH 


End file.
